1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined bench and table, more particularly to a foldable combined bench and table with support frames which are foldable relative to a mounting frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional combined bench and table includes a table plate, a pair of bench plates, and a support frame to support and secure the table and bench plates. Since these components are not detachable and foldable, the conventional combined bench and table is inconvenient to carry and store.